Geodesic structures are assembled from polygonal panels of generally planar shapes that are small enough in size so that the assembled structure has a generally curved outer surface in relationship to its total size. Most often, geodesic structures are constructed with a spherical or partially spherical shape from triangular panels that are connected upon assembly. Such partially spherical geodesic structures have been used to a great extent in the past for the construction of shelters such as houses and other buildings. It is also possible to construct geodesic structures with other shapes such as in the form of a parabola whose panels include mirror surfaces that focus light from the sun at a point in order to provide a solar collector. Likewise, other geodesic structures can also be devised wherein relatively small planar panels define a generally curved shape upon connection of the panels during assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,872 discloses geodesic structures whose panels are pivotally connected so as to automatically generate the required angular relationship between adjacent panels upon assembly in order to provide the desired shape.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,143 discloses triangular panels that are connected by spring clips in order to provide beach or play structures. In one embodiment, the spring clip is fixed to one of a pair of adjacent panel sides and snaps over the other side to prevent transverse movement of the sides with respect to each other. However, this embodiment of the spring clip does not prevent movement of the panel sides lengthwise with respect to each other. Another embodiment of the triangular panel disclosed by this patent has its sides provided with recesses that are aligned with recesses in a like panel in order to receive a separate clip that is secured to each of the panels within the aligned recesses. While this embodiment of the spring clip will prevent lengthwise movement of the panels along their sides with respect to each other, the provision of a separate clip that is not mounted on the panel sides necessarily results in additional components that must be handled during assembly.
Other geodesic-like structures are disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,362,127; 3,485,000; and 3,744,205.